Dr Foster
Dr Helena Foster was a female doctor who was born on the planet of Mandalore and also worked on Mandalore before travelling to Earth at a very young age. She worked along with Dr Jim Matthews, she had nice body and a lovely face. She was the head of Paedatrics at Begs hospital but was mostly in the Emergency Room dealing with the injuries in the ER. Dr Foster worked closely with Dr Jim Matthews (Orthopaedic and Cardiac Surgery) and Dr Quinton (Orthopaedic surgery) and also Dr Jack Philips(New head of Orthopaedics and Neurology speciality.), during her time at the hospital. Heading to earth At the young age of about 10, Helena went to Earth after she was chosen from a handfull of people to go down and train to be a doctor. Helena told her mum and dad she'd return one day to say her final goodbyes into the ground. Helena then trained in Paedatric Medicine and emergency medicine. Helena was sent later to Begs hospital to work with an elite team. Working hard As Dr Foster walked in to the hospital, she was greeted by Dr Quinton and Dr Jim Matthews, "Hello Dr Foster. I am Dr Jim Matthews and this is Dr Quinton McDonald. Everyone just calls him Dr Quinton." Quinton then said "Welcome to Begs hospital. I hope you know you will join the Paedatrics team in the ER, when they come down. We always needed someone like you around. You are joining an elite team of Doctors on the South Coast." Foster then said "Thanks for having me here." Matthews then said "Prepare to work hard." And work hard she did, during her first week at Begs Hospital, Dr Foster had witnessed three car accidents a bashing and a domestic dog attack. At the end of the week, Dr Quinton came up to her and said, "So how was your first week Helena?" Helena had finally calmed down after a busy week and said "Busy.. very freaking busy." Quinton then said "It won't always be that busy, but when it is, you MUST be on your toes. I hope you like the settings in this hospital. Busy and relatively quite." Foster then said "Always will. Ever since I was a kid always wanted to work in a hospital. Now I will see out that dream." Quinton then said "Excellent Dr Foster. There is nothing to fear except fear itself. You've taken a larger step into the field of Medicine." Quinton Down One day whilst Matthews was finishing surgery, Quinton was with him and said "What is the point of this Matthews? I mean even the best surgeons will give up." Matthews then said "I refuse to give in or give up. Even if that means breaking the rules. Just like the DNR rule. Ambos cannot follow it because their job is to keep people alive. Quinton listen to me. Some people just want to live in peace. The world doesn't do that for them. You chose this career path Quinton not just the will for wanting to help." Matthews then finished stitching up the patient and let the team take him to recovery and Quinton then said "I'm more creative. I could've been a writer with the stories I came up with. But I chose this life. The crazy life, where I am always on call and get paid to piss, sleep and eat." Quinton and Matthews walked out of the OR and Matthews said "That doesn't matter. I don't want to hear you say that again Quinton. Being negative will get you nowhere." Quinton then stopped walking and sat down and said "Sometimes the patient stories get ya. You know?" Matthews nodded and said "Especially when you one of them. Quinton move!" Quinton then asked why and was then shot by a rifle. "Ahhh" Quinton was then shot 3 more times in the leg. Matthews reached for the phone and said "We have a code 4. Gunmen in the vicinity. Get back up and a trolley. Quinton has been shot." Quinton in the arms of Dr Matthews said "I don't want to lose my leg. I can't Jim. Not today.." Matthews trying to stop the bleeding said "You wont. I promise." As help came Quinton fall unconscious, and was taken back into the OR where he was operated on and put into an induced coma. "Has the gunmen been found?" said Dr Foster, Matthews ignored her and continued operating "Matthews.. Don't do this to us. We know your friends an all but please. Was the gunman found." Matthews then said "I don't know Helena. Maybe We'll find out. Those bullets ripped apart the ACL, torn the Patellar Tendon, nicked an artery and broke the kneecap. He is lucky we induced the coma early. He's lucky to be alive. I've removed the bullets. Fixed the ACL, Tendon and the kneecap, the artery is still intact. Time will tell what happens to the leg." Helena then said "What did he say before dropping out of consciousness?" "Don't leg me lose my leg." Helena then heard the phone ring, she answered it and then put the phone down. and said "They found the gunman. He's here in the carpark." Matthews got up and rushed outside to the carpark. "Matthews its not worth it!!" said Dr Foster before trying to chase after him. The gunman was sitting with the cops before Matthews came out and said "He's in a coma because of you!" Matthews then pushed the gunman to the ground and said "You sir. Are a coward. You should be shot here!" Matthews took the cops gun and pointed it at the gunman. The police didn't stop Matthews but looked on in angst. He held the gun and said "Why'd you do it and then try to run? You are the worst type of human!" Gunman then said "I didn't have a choice. I needed money." "So you shot one of my Doctors four times in the leg, and he may never walk again?!" Matthews then turned to the cops and said "I'll pay you to keep this secret. I'ma cap him." They both nodded and said "We were the only two on call. We'll say we just found him like this. Matthews we got nothing against you." Matthews then gave the gun back and put on a glove and reached for his own weapon. "I'll know I will regret this but.." Matthews then walked over to the gunman and put the gun down his mouth and shot him. "People who shoot people for fun is stupid. I just showed that." Matthews then wiped the gun clean and placed it the gun-mans hand. And paid both cops 100 bucks. Matthews then rushed back into the hospital and back into the OR. Where the team were finishing up the surgery. "So Matthews, what happened?" "I got out there and the gunman took his own life. Bullet into the throat. Self bullet." Matthews then lowered his head "The gunman said he needed money.." "So he shot a Dr for money? Idiot". Beautiful "Beautiful" said Dr Foster after walking out of the Hospital. She had finished her shift when she was called back inside for a meeting.